My Best Friend
by The Most Greatest Name Ever
Summary: Kogami Katayama and Sae Ninomiya are the new maid for the Phantomhive company. What happens whan the one hell of a butler and the chibi earl grow feeling for them. Will they feel the same way or will this be a half love. Follow them through horror, Mistery, and of course ease review. You can decide the parings. Thier will be no Yaoi or Yuri! I do not own black butler!


My Best Friend

Chapter 1

**Thank for reading! Please review!**

( Sebastian's Prov )

Yesterday we got two maids. One looked like she had just watched her family die. The other looked like another Elizibeth, but a little more san.

The one who looked like she saw her family die Had long back hair. Her bangs covered her right eye. She wears glasses as well. She had grey eye's which i've never really seen a human with grey eye' wore a white shirt with a loose tie. She also wore a miny skirt with black legings. Her name is Kogami which means soul shadow. Her last name is Katayama which I believe means windblow.

Now the other girl who is all sunshine happy person. She had purple hair that was a little shorter than Kogami's. She had Light blue eye's. She also wore the same outfit, but without the leging's. She some how could pull a positive spin on anything. Her name was Sae Ninomiya. I did not put in much thought in her name and meaning. I was more interested in Kogami.

After I gave them the same room together sae gave me big smile and said.'' Thannk you so much for this we- I really happy you let us work for..!'' She said as she looked at me then shut the door.

I walk over to the closet and look all over to find two maid dresses. The only two I could find is a smaller version of Mey-rin dress. The other on Was short that went to mid thigh. It was black and pink with a matching kitty ears, but I will not give them the ears. The only dresses that I could find were thoughs maid dresses. Other then the dresses Miss Elizibeth forgets here.

As I walk up to the door I hear Sae saying somwthing to Kogami. I use my demond powers to hear their conversation.'' Kogami if we do get maid outfit's I hope they will look cute. Because if you wear it it would make you look sexier then you already are.'' Said Sae. I knock on the door before This get's too far. Kogami open the door.'' What?'' She asked looking at the folded clothes.'' These are your maid outfits. They are not the same, but they will do till I find matching maid uniforms.'' I said as I handed the clothes. She looked at them. Then she handed them to Sae.'' Thanks.''Kogami said as she shuts the door.

I walk to my masters room. I knock on the door then open it.'' Yes Sebastian?'' Asked my Young lord.'' I have sent the new maid to their rooms and gave them thier maid unifroms. Kogami will be in here tomarrow to clean your study. Sae will make your bed. As well I will make Breakfast, Lunch, And dinner.'' I said as I pushed a cart in with earl gray and scones.'' Is that earl gray?'' Asked my lord.'' Yes it is and with it is scones.'' I said as a see a small smile grow on his face. I smile as I pour the tea into his tea cup and set out the stounds on our fine china.

( Ceil's Prov )

Eating my Scones and drinking my tea I did my Paper work. They were mostly about the Phantom new toy.A little doll that looked like this character from this new show. Its called betty boop. Wierd name...'' My lord It's time for your dancing lesson.'' Said sebastian.

I stand up and walk with Sebastiaan to the Dance room.'' Kogami and Sae will be helping us with your lessons. I'm busy at the moment so Kogami will be you dance partner. As for Sae she will help me with the shoping.'' Stated Sebastian.

( Kogami Prov )

Sitting in the dance room I notice a Piano. A grand Piano. I walk over to it. I sit down and begin to I did not notice was that four eye balls were staring at me. Well till I felt the eyeing of them. I stop playing and turn around to see My new master in awe and Sebastian just smiling.

'' What?'' I asked. Putting on my poker face.'' I did not know you play the piano and so well.'' Stated my master.'' I can also play the violin, cello, and guitar.'' I stated. Pulling out my cello case that had my cello in it.'' May I hear you play?'' They asked in sync. They eye each other then watch me again. I open the case and pull out the cello. I began to play. As I play I see Sae walk in and I stop right in the middle of playing it. I do not I repeat do not like playing any insterment in front of her. Me wearing the ' sexy ' maid outfit.

'' Hello Kogami!'' She waved to me all I do is star at the floor. After a minute of silents. I put up my cello.'' So am I going to teach my master to dance or am I just here for show and tell?'' I asked with an angery look seeping out o fmy left eye. My right eye was covered by my hair.'' Yes well I'll leave yoou two to it.'' Said Sebastian.

After they left I look over to my master. I just relized I don't know his name!'' Master if you don't mind may I know your name?'' I asked with a slight of heat brushing apon my cheeks.'' My name Is Ceil Phantomhive.'' He stated.'' Well Ceil since i'm your dance instructor Lets begin. First what dances do you know or are practicing?''I asked. He put a finger on his chin then he nodded.'' Right know I'm learning how to dance to the Waltz.'' He said.'' Well lets see how much you know and need to learn shall we.'' I said. We take our places. He was only messing up with his footing other then that he was fine.

We worked on that little problem till he had perfected it.'' Your more easier to learn from. Sebastian lets me take breakes. Unlike you, You said I can't stop till I have it completely right and since you've done this I now know how to dance the Waltz.'' He said with a small smile on his face, but I did not show any smile to him. After about an hour of just chatting I learned about his family his mother and farhter died. His aunt was killed by jack the ripper. He also said he had no family, but after he told my about ' lizzy ' I said.'' I f you don't have any more family why would you care so much for lizzy. Since you going to marry her she is almost you wife.'' I said I see hime giving me a smile. I give him a weak smile and then say.'' Sebastia's here.'' After I say this he walkes in.'' How did you know?'' Ceil asked.

'' Because I heard him.'' I said shrugging my shoulders. Sae looked at me and smiled.'' Well I'm done here and I want to learn my way around this maze so can I take my leave now?'' I aske my master. He nodded. Sae follows behind me as I leave the Dancing room.

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Please review! If you want pm me what pairing you want. No Yaoi or Yuri.**

**Shout out to MyKittyChan. You rock!**

**Thank you for reading have a great day!**

**bye, bye**

**The Most Greatest Name Ever!**


End file.
